The Last Episode
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. This is what I think would be a cute last episode. ONE-SHOT


My version of the last episode...  
*sniff*

* * *

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I don't know what to do." She paused and looked at the screen. "So as you can see, I found the Domino Application, as well as the videos." She scrunched her face into an awkward, sad smile. "Along with the app, I found out what Fitz, and Gigi, and," she took a long breath, "And William Darcy. So I called up Fitz first, cause Fitz is easy to thank. Then I called Gigi. She was harder, but still easier to thank than the call I have to make next. William Darcy. I never realized how wrong a person could judge someone else. I me, WHAT WAS I THINKING! How did I ever think he was a feeling-less, rude, agoraphobic lobster of a person? I mean, it should be easy with this app, right? All I have to say is 'Domino, call William Darcy'". The call tab came out, and Lizzie realized that she was calling him, and froze. _Please, don't answer. PLEASE, don't answer._

"Lizzie?" She saw Darcy's face, and realized that he was in a car, or cab. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Um. I'm fine." Pull yourself together!

"Are you using Domino?" He sounded amused.

She hesitated. "Yes?"_ I can't do it. I can't act normal around him now!_

"So," he paused and began to look a little uncomfortable. "You found the videos?"

"Yeah. And Darcy," she paused and took a deep breath, "thank you."

"Lizzie, you don't-"

"Yes." She cut him off. She could tell he was moving now, but the phone had been taken off of video. Probably so it didn't have to be on speaker. "Yes, I do. You did something for my family that I can never pay you back for. I know that you will tell me that I don't need to thank you, or pay you back, but you gave me something far greater than you realize. You gave me my little sister back. You gave me a wake up call that I needed. You gave my baby sister back her life, and you gave her back her ability to hold her head up. And thats what I need to thank you for." She paused. "I wish I could have told you that in person though."

There was a long silence. _He hung up._

"Why don't you?" She stared at the phone icon on the screen. A video came up of Darcy's face. He was standing outside her room. A knock came and he opened the door. She looked at it for a long time before she realized he was waiting for her to ask him to sit. She did and soon

he was sitting at her side, just like at Pemberley.

"What are you doing here?" She was in complete shock, she was surprised that came out in an understandable sentence.  
"I came to check on you. My aunt can be," he took a classic Darcy pause, "troublesome. Are you? Alright, that is." She nodded and tried to speak. He interrupted. "Good. Because, I have to admit something to you." _The last time he said something like that, he told me he loved me._ She dared to hope. "I still watch your videos." She hid behind her hair. "I also have to tell you something else, and stop me if this becomes," another Darcy pause, "uncomfortable for you. My aunt's visit had the opposite effect that she had originally intended. The way you stood up to her, the way you expressed yourself was," he smiled a little, "prolific." She turned her body on the bench and looked at him. "I am still in love with you. I actually never stopped. Seeing Jane and Bing together, it made me realize that I want that too. With you." He stopped talking and stared at her. Say something, Lizzie! He searched her face for an answer. "You still do not share my feelings, do you." He turned to leave and panic buttons went off in Lizzie's brain. She reached for his shoulders, twisted him back to her, and kissed him.

It wasn't a pretty kiss. It was, to any outsider, a horrible kiss. But for Lizzie, the knowledge that Will still loved her after everything that happened between them, from the party, to Pemberley, to now, overlooked that. She pulled away and dropped her hands. Will was visibly speechless. "William Darcy. I can tell you that my feelings are the exact opposite of what they were in cursed Episode 60." She took a breath. "I love you, William." Will reached forwards and began to stroke her cheek. His hand widened to cup it completely, then his fingers pulled on her neck, pushing her lips back onto his. They pulled away from each other. Lizzie pulled away. "I think this was a pretty good video."

"I agree. Now, will you let me take you to lunch?"

"Yes, I will." She smiled. "Domino, end recording."

* * *

_~fin!~_


End file.
